


When Did the Diamonds Leave Your Bones?

by shutupyourat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupyourat/pseuds/shutupyourat
Summary: Dan Howell: kinda shy, kinda angsty teen who lowkey hates the world. Phil is his best friend, but what happens when Phil graduates a year before Dan? Will Phil ever get his best friend back? Or will something else happen that makes things just that little bit more complicated?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, frens! Thought I'd try out a chaptered fic, so let me know what you think! I'll try to update as often as I can, enjoy!

Dan Howell was different. He seemed to be this sad, angsty teen with a genuine hatred for the world and everyone in it; it's just how everyone knew him. Everyone, except for his best friend. Phil Lester was the type of person who could make someone smile at the drop of a hat. He was quirky and funny, and was always only slightly on the introverted side. He knew Dan better than Dan knew himself. He could see the sparkle in his chocolate eyes. Dan was always himself around Phil. There was no hatred for the world or longing for an apocalypse, it was more Mario Kart and anime and good music. They were inseparable.  
  
When Phil graduated a year before Dan, he was heartbroken. He knew it was coming, he had since the beginning of his friendship. He had come to terms with the fact that Phil was a little older, but he hadn't quite grasped the concept of being completely alone in the empty, judgemental halls of his school. The first few weeks were an emotional rollercoaster, but eventually he got back on track. Luckily, Phil decided to attend classes in a nearby university, so he could still see him. Although, it didn't change the fact that he was currently sitting on the damp grass, eating alone and wishing Phil would text him back.

  
One week later:

  
"Philip Michael Lester, how dare you leave me alone in that God forsaken place!"  
  
Phil looked slightly taken aback, before he noticed the dimple on his best friend's cheek.  
  
"Really? Because it looks like Derek isn't too mad at me," he said with a smirk.  
  
"I swear to God, I can't believe you named my fucking dimple!" Dan moved in for a hug, with Phil complying immediately.  
  
The hug lasted a few seconds more than it probably should have, but neither boy really cared. "Seriously though, I'm sorry I've been quite distant lately, it's been crazy the past few weeks."  
  
"I bet," Dan sounded a bit sad, but tried to cover it up. He failed.  
  
"Daniel Howell, don't make me..."  
  
"Don't you fuckin-"  
  
Dan was interrupted by Phil tackling him to the ground, tickling him mercilessly. The boys continued to tickle each other (Dan mostly on the receiving end) until they got tired, and Phil suggested they play Mario Kart. For a couple hours, it felt like nothing changed. Then Dan looked at the blank walls of Phil's dorm and the crappy bed he was on and he realized that it _was_ different. No more gossiping in the hallways about the stupid jocks or speculating on Mr. Barnett's crush on Mr. Jackson. No more stolen glances at the one person who could make Dan feel as if he were walking on air, the one person in his life he gives a shit about. Dan got up and went to the bathroom so Phil didn't see the tear slowly making its way down Dan's face. He sat on the counter, letting the tears flow soundlessly, not even bothering to wipe them even as he tasted salt in the corners of his mouth.  
  
_No_ , he thought , _I can't cry about something that I can't change. It's not like I'll never see him again._  
  
He splashed some water on his face and blew his nose before returning to Phil's bed, restarting the game without even looking at Phil. He was determined to make this okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup dudes short one today because I felt like it??? Can't decide if I like it or not, let me know! Owo

"Phil?" 

Phil grunted, still barely conscious and slipping more with every fraction of a second. 

"Phi-il," Dan sang, bouncing on the bed slightly. When he got no response he resorted to stabbing his best friend in the ribcage. Lovingly, of course. 

"What the heck, Dan?" Phil groaned, still barely awake, "You're never up before me." 

"I'm hungry. And a bestest friend like you should take pity on such a vulnerable soul like myself and make me pancakes." Dan batted his eyelashes to add even more ridiculous emphasis. 

"You know where the kitchen is," was the only response Dan got. He sunk back into the bed, unnoticed by Phil. Truth be told, he wasn't that hungry for tangible food, it was more an insatiable desire for Phil's attention. He's been planning on telling Phil how he felt for weeks now, but every time those innocent blue eyes connected with his, he lost the courage. 

Dan was going to die alone. 

Plus, there was the fact that Phil was basically the only person he ever talked to other than his own family. It's not like thinks were _terrible_ , they just weren't great and Dan would be heartbroken if he fucked up the best friendship he's ever had. He didn't even know if Phil was homophobic! No, there was no way Dan could come clean. Even if Phil wasn't completely disgusted, things would still be different. Would platonic cuddling and bed sharing disappear? Would he make an effort not to touch Dan? Would every move have to be calculatedly no homo? Dan wouldn't be able to stand it. No, things are better this way. 

Dan glanced over at the sleeping form next to him. 

_This boy is going to tear me apart._


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup dudes short one today because I felt like it??? Can't decide if I like it or not, let me know! Owo

"Phil?"

Phil grunted, still barely conscious and slipping more with every fraction of a second.

"Phi-il," Dan sang, bouncing on the bed slightly. When he got no response he resorted to stabbing his best friend in the ribcage. Lovingly, of course.

"What the heck, Dan?" Phil groaned, still barely awake, "You're never up before me."

"I'm hungry. And a bestest friend like you should take pity on such a vulnerable soul like myself and make me pancakes." Dan batted his eyelashes to add even more ridiculous emphasis.

"You know where the kitchen is," was the only response Dan got. He sunk back into the bed, unnoticed by Phil. Truth be told, he wasn't that hungry for tangible food, it was more an insatiable desire for Phil's attention. He's been planning on telling Phil how he felt for weeks now, but every time those innocent blue eyes connected with his, he lost the courage.

Dan was going to die alone.

Plus, there was the fact that Phil was basically the only person he ever talked to other than his own family. It's not like thinks were _terrible_ , they just weren't great and Dan would be heartbroken if he fucked up the best friendship he's ever had. He didn't even know if Phil was homophobic! No, there was no way Dan could come clean. Even if Phil wasn't completely disgusted, things would still be different. Would platonic cuddling and bed sharing disappear? Would he make an effort not to touch Dan? Would every move have to be calculatedly no homo? Dan wouldn't be able to stand it. No, things are better this way.

Dan glanced over at the sleeping form next to him.

_This boy is going to tear me apart._


End file.
